What Happens when the Author gets Bored
by Andreah
Summary: I thought this up when I was hyper off a brownie with mint frosting on top. Sugar gives me weird ideas for fics. This involves Harry, KoRn and some rather odd people. Please R&R! Some things needed to be altered, so the 2nd chapter is actually a revise.
1. Default Chapter

The author was bored.

Andy: I'm booooooored!

I just said that.

Andy: Well, I'm bored!

…How about a Harry Potter fic?

Andy: What, read one or write one?

Write one, of _course_! Why would I be suggesting you read one?!

Andy: Because some of them are cool! That's why! :-P

Hush, you. Just write.

****

Disclaimer: I, Andreah, do not own any of the characters that I am about to torture, humiliate, and drive insane through my boredom. They belong to JK Rowling, and not me. I do not own KoRn either. They belong to themselves, even though they are cool. Except Jon Davis. Aaron kidnapped him three weeks ago, the poor, poor man. I hope he's okay—

JUST WRITE THE STORY!!!

****

FINE!!! *growl*

One day in the middle of the summer, Harry Potter found himself confronted by a pale muggle girl. She was dressed in black, baggy clothes and was leaning on a fence next to an electronic device usually known as a CD player that holds multiple CDs at one time. The girl was rocking out, because she couldn't headbang, seeing as she didn't have enough hair. Soon she was joined by a girl with multicolored hair and red glasses that made her look a little crazy, and a boy who could only be described as roadkill. With glasses.

"Are you READY?!" the girl roared, and the other too shouted "OOH! KORN!" and began rocking out themselves.

"Um…excuse me?" Harry said, and the three muggles looked at him. "What are you listening to?"

"Dude!" the girl with the multicolored hair exclaimed. "It's KoRn! The best f***ing band in the world!" Roadkill-boy nodded defensively, and the first girl just looked at him and continued to rock out.

"I'm Phoebe," the second girl continued, "I play bass guitar; what do you play?"

"Er…" Harry looked at the three Muggles, totally baffled. What did he _play_? "Nothing."

"Oh…" Phoebe said. "Can you sing?"

"Phoebe, we already _have_ a lead singer _and_ a backup singer!" the boy who looked like roadkill. "_I'm_ the backup singer!"

"I fear for the world," the first girl said to no one in particular. "Ace," she said to Harry, holding out her hand.

"I'm Harry," he replied, grasping her hand and shaking it. "Harry Potter."

"You know Phoebe," Ace said, "and he's Aaron, but we just call him Roadkill." She jerked her thumb at the boy who was rocking out and quietly singing.

"I can see, I can see, I can see I'm going blind. I can see, I can see, I can see I'm going blind…" he sang quietly.

"Aaron!" Roadkill looked at Ace. "What do you think of Jonathan Davis?" Aaron got a dreamy look on his face.

"Jonathan Davis?" Harry asked.

"Lead singer of KoRn," Phoebe replied. "Plays bagpipes…sings…is hot…"

Aaron sighed and got a glazed over look in his eye. "Jonathan Davis…I would be gay for Jon Davis…so gay…Jon Davis is so hot…I can just imagine—"

"AARON!" Ace cried. "We don't want to hear your ramblings about Jon Davis!"

Then, suddenly, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter on top of Harry's head. Before he could grab it, Phoebe snatched it out of the air and ripped it open. She began reading it out loud.

" 'Dear Mr. Potter,'" she began, getting away from Harry's grabbing hands, " 'we are pleased to inform you that you are still enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Phoebe looked at Harry. "…Right. 'Inside, you will find a list of supplies you shall need for the upcoming year. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'" Phoebe shoved the letter and envelope into Harry's grasping hands. "Weirdo."

"…He is just so hot…" Aaron continued, the glazed over look still in his eyes. "When we become famous, we'll meet all kinds of people…and Jon Davis'll come up and start talking to me, telling me how good our band is—"

"Aaron, shut up," both girls said simultaneously.

"So you're a wizard, huh?" Ace shoved her hands in her pockets, looking at Harry again. He nodded. "That's cool. My cousin's a Wiccan." He looked confused. "A Wiccan is a—"

"BALLTONGUE!" Aaron roared, rocking out again. "BALLTONGUE! BALLTONGUE!"

The two girls joined Aaron, and began rocking out again.

"Harry!" he looked back and saw Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. "I LOVE YOU, HARRY! I JUST REALIZED IT THREE MINUTES AGO!"

Harry's eye twitched.

"Hey!" Four of the five of the teens standing there stopped moving. Aaron continued to rock out, because he doesn't pay attention to ANYTHING! A random Muggle came running towards them. "Something's going on over there!" he pointed to a rather large crowd surrounding five people and a bus. A tour bus. A tour bus with KoRn written on the side in big letters.

I think KoRn's there.

"KORN!" Phoebe shouted. Ace grabbed Aaron's head and pointed it at the bus.

"Aaron, look at that!" He saw the bus and got excited.

"LET'S GO!" the three of them ran over to the crowds and pushed their way to the center. There, they saw KoRn, and a girl about 5'2" with a happy grin on her face. KoRn was signing a piece of paper for her.

"Keeran?!" Ace shouted. The girl looked at her. She did a double take.

"ACE?!" she shouted.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" they both shouted. KoRn looked at them, slightly confused.

No one noticed the several teens flying overhead on broomsticks.

"KORN! KORN! KORN!" the flying teens chanted. One of them, a particularly snooty-looking one (AKA the real Malfoy, seeing at the other one was a figment of Harry's imagination) fell off his broom and onto the top of the bus. The rest of the flying teens cheered.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Aaron leapt out of the crowd and latched onto Jonathan Davis. Never MIND that Jonathan Davis has a kid! Never MIND that Jon Davis is married to an ex-porn star! Never MIND that the rest of KoRn is standing right there! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CHILD?!

There was a popping noise, and Jon and Aaron disappeared.

Oh. Aaron's a wizard. That explains it.

Poor, poor Jon.

"LET'S SAVE HIM!" Harry shouted, because he's a hero, and saving people is what he does.

"YEAH!" Phoebe, and Ace, and Fieldy, and Munky, and Head, and David shouted. "LET'S SAVE JON!"

Then Ron and Hermione showed up out of nowhere and shouted "LET'S SAVE JON!" too.

Then they ran into the bus and headed for the airport. Why? Because Aaron would most likely take him to Phoebe's house and chain the poor lead singer of KoRn to his waist.

__

ThRee Days LateR…

Aaron was clinging to Jonathan Davis, who was trying to get Aaron off, and get the chain off so he could beat him up and then get away, when there was a knock at Phoebe's door. Aaron opened the door and saw a woman wrapped in shawls and with eyes that were magnified by her glasses.

It was Professor Trelawney.

"They are coming for you," she said in a misty voice. She pointed a finger at Aaron.

"What are you on?" he demanded.

"The next level," she replied in the same misty voice. "The level that you never shall reach with your limited understanding."

Aaron came flying out the door. Not because he wanted to, but because Jonathan Davis began running, in hopes of breaking the chain. No such luck. He only succeeded in causing Aaron a great amount of pain. Aaron was being dragged on the ground, and Jon was still running.

"JONATHAN DAVIS!" He looked up and saw the sun rising behind nine people: five teens and David, Head, Munky, and Fieldy. "We're here to rescue you!" the girl with multicolored hair called.

"Got a bit carried away, didn't you, Jon?" snickered Fieldy.

"GET HIM OFF!" Jon shouted, running towards them.

"JON!" Aaron shouted from the ground. "JON! DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU, JON!"

"Aaron, you moron!" Phoebe smacked him on the head with the handle of Ron's broomstick. "Let him go!"

"I can't!" Aaron replied. "I ate the key!" He almost looked proud of himself.

The other nine people looked at each other.

"Well, shit," Ace said.

_FouR HouRs LateR…_

KoRn had gone. Before they left, they had beat Aaron up pretty badly and then slapped a Restraining Order on him. Again.

Dumbledore had come and claimed his students because they were in big trouble for leaving England without anyone's permission. Now they had a month's worth of detention to be served immediately.

Ace and Phoebe had won their ways into KoRn's hearts, so now they had backstage passes for their next concerts. Yay.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal, eh?" Ron looked at Harry, a lopsided grin playing on his face.

McGonagall thwapped him on the back of the head with a ruler.

Harry looked down at the test in front of him. Snape had made it from the next year's curriculum. Snape was grinning evilly. Except for when he glanced over at Hermione; she'd already finished her test and was working on making a teapot out of smoke.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he heard coming from outside the window. He looked out and saw nothing.

Oh well.

+++++++++++

A/N: Remember, this is supposed to be random nonsense. I hope I didn't offend anyone…especially Jonathan Davis…but please review and tell me what you think anyway! ^_^


	2. Revised version

One day in the middle of the summer, Harry Potter found himself confronted by a pale muggle girl. She was dressed in black, baggy clothes and was leaning on a fence next to an electronic device usually known as a CD player that holds multiple CDs at one time. The girl was rocking out, because she couldn't headbang, seeing as she didn't have enough hair. Soon she was joined by a girl with multicolored hair and red glasses that made her look a little crazy, and a boy who could only be described as roadkill. With glasses.

"Are you READY?!" the girl roared, and the other too shouted "OOH! KORN!" and began rocking out themselves.

"Um…excuse me?" Harry said, and the three muggles looked at him. "What are you listening to?"

"Dude!" the girl with the multicolored hair exclaimed. "It's KoRn! The best f***ing band in the world!" Roadkill-boy nodded defensively, and the first girl just looked at him and continued to rock out.

"I'm Phoebe," the second girl continued, "I play bass guitar; what do you play?"

"Er…" Harry looked at the three Muggles, totally baffled. What did he _play_? "Nothing."

"Oh…" Phoebe said. "Can you sing?"

"Phoebe, we already _have_ a lead singer _and_ a backup singer!" the boy who looked like roadkill. "_I'm_ the backup singer!"

"I fear for the world," the first girl said to no one in particular. "Ace," she said to Harry, holding out her hand.

"I'm Harry," he replied, grasping her hand and shaking it. "Harry Potter."

"You know Phoebe," Ace said, "and he's Aaron, but we just call him Roadkill." She jerked her thumb at the boy who was rocking out and quietly singing.

"I can see, I can see, I can see I'm going blind. I can see, I can see, I can see I'm going blind…" he sang quietly.

"Aaron!" Roadkill looked at Ace. "What do you think of Jonathan Davis?" Aaron got a dreamy look on his face.

"Jonathan Davis?" Harry asked.

"Lead singer of KoRn," Phoebe replied. "Plays bagpipes…sings…is hot…"

Aaron sighed and got a glazed over look in his eye. "Jonathan Davis…I would be gay for Jon Davis…so gay…Jon Davis is so hot…I can just imagine—"

"AARON!" Ace cried. "We don't want to hear your ramblings about Jon Davis!"

Then, suddenly, an owl flew overhead and dropped a letter on top of Harry's head. Before he could grab it, Phoebe snatched it out of the air and ripped it open. She began reading it out loud.

" 'Dear Mr. Potter,'" she began, getting away from Harry's grabbing hands, " 'we are pleased to inform you that you are still enrolled at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'" Phoebe looked at Harry. "…Right. 'Inside, you will find a list of supplies you shall need for the upcoming year. Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.'" Phoebe shoved the letter and envelope into Harry's grasping hands. "Weirdo."

"…He is just so hot…" Aaron continued, the glazed over look still in his eyes. "When we become famous, we'll meet all kinds of people…and Jon Davis'll come up and start talking to me, telling me how good our band is—"

"Aaron, shut up," both girls said simultaneously.

"So you're a wizard, huh?" Ace shoved her hands in her pockets, looking at Harry again. He nodded. "That's cool. My cousin's a Wiccan." He looked confused. "A Wiccan is a—"

"BALL TONGUE!" Aaron roared, rocking out again. "BALL TONGUE! BALLTONGUE!"

The two girls joined Aaron, and began rocking out again.

"Harry!" he looked back and saw Draco Malfoy, his arch nemesis. "I LOVE YOU, HARRY! I JUST REALIZED IT THREE MINUTES AGO!"

Harry's eye twitched.

"Hey!" Four of the five of the teens standing there stopped moving. Aaron continued to rock out, because he doesn't pay attention to ANYTHING! A random Muggle came running towards them. "Something's going on over there!" he pointed to a rather large crowd surrounding five people and a bus. A tour bus. A tour bus with KoRn written on the side in big letters.

I think KoRn's there.

"KORN!" Phoebe shouted. Ace grabbed Aaron's head and pointed it at the bus.

"Aaron, look at that!" He saw the bus and got excited.

"LET'S GO!" the three of them ran over to the crowds and pushed their way to the center. There, they saw KoRn, and a girl about 5'2" with a happy grin on her face. KoRn was signing a piece of paper for her.

"Keeran?!" Ace shouted. The girl looked at her. She did a double take.

"ACE?!" she shouted.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING HERE?!" they both shouted. KoRn looked at them, slightly confused.

No one noticed the several teens flying overhead on broomsticks.

"KORN! KORN! KORN!" the flying teens chanted. One of them, a particularly snooty-looking one (AKA the real Malfoy, seeing at the other one was a figment of Harry's imagination) fell off his broom and onto the top of the bus. The rest of the flying teens cheered.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!" Aaron leapt out of the crowd and latched onto Jonathan Davis. Never MIND that Jonathan Davis has a kid! Never MIND that the rest of KoRn is standing right there! Never MIND that Jon Davis BITES (quite literally, in fact)! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CHILD?!

There was a popping noise, and Jon and Aaron disappeared.

Oh. Aaron's a wizard. That explains it.

Poor, poor Jon.

"LET'S SAVE HIM!" Harry shouted, because he's a hero, and saving people is what he does.

"YEAH!" Phoebe, and Ace, and Fieldy, and Munky, and Head, and David shouted. "LET'S SAVE JON!"

Then Ron and Hermione showed up out of nowhere and shouted "LET'S SAVE JON!" too.

Then they ran into the bus and headed for the airport. Why? Because Aaron would most likely take him to Phoebe's house and chain the poor lead singer of KoRn to his waist.

__

ThRee Days LateR…

Aaron now had a lovely collection of bite marks all over his arms where Jon had bit him in self defense. Aaron was clinging to Jonathan Davis, who was trying to get Aaron off, and get the chain off so he could beat him up and then get away, when there was a knock at Phoebe's door. Aaron opened the door and saw a woman wrapped in shawls and with eyes that were magnified by her glasses.

It was Professor Trelawney.

"They are coming for you," she said in a misty voice. She pointed a finger at Aaron.

"What are you on?" he demanded.

"The next level," she replied in the same misty voice. "The level that you never shall reach with your limited understanding."

Aaron came flying out the door. Not because he wanted to, but because Jonathan Davis began running, in hopes of breaking the chain. No such luck. He only succeeded in causing Aaron a great amount of pain. Aaron was being dragged on the ground, and Jon was still running.

"JONATHAN DAVIS!" He looked up and saw the sun rising behind nine people: five teens and David, Head, Munky, and Fieldy. "We're here to rescue you!" the girl with multicolored hair called.

"Got a bit carried away, didn't you, Jon?" snickered Fieldy.

"GET HIM OFF!" Jon shouted, running towards them.

"JON!" Aaron shouted from the ground. "JON! DON'T DO THIS! I LOVE YOU, JON!"

"Aaron, you moron!" Phoebe smacked him on the head with the handle of Ron's broomstick. "Let him go!"

"I can't!" Aaron replied. "I ate the key!" He almost looked proud of himself.

The other nine people looked at each other.

"Well, shit," Ace said.

__

FouR HouRs LateR…

KoRn had gone. Before they left, they had beat Aaron up pretty badly and then slapped a Restraining Order on him. Again.

Dumbledore had come and claimed his students because they were in big trouble for leaving England without anyone's permission. Now they had a month's worth of detention to be served immediately.

Ace and Phoebe had won their ways into KoRn's hearts, so now they had backstage passes for their next concerts. Yay.

"Well, I guess everything's back to normal, eh?" Ron looked at Harry, a lopsided grin playing on his face.

McGonagall thwapped him on the back of the head with a ruler.

Harry looked down at the test in front of him. Snape had made it from the next year's curriculum. Snape was grinning evilly. Except for when he glanced over at Hermione; she'd already finished her test and was working on making a teapot out of smoke.

"JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!" he heard coming from outside the window.

He looked out and saw nothing.

Oh well.

+++++++++++

A/N: Remember, this is supposed to be random nonsense. I hope I didn't offend anyone…especially Jonathan Davis…but please review and tell me what you think anyway! ^_^ It doesn't matter if you like it or hate it, just tell me what you think!


End file.
